Fancy
by Friend Of Your Friend
Summary: Based on "Fancy" (chapter 29) of Pinecest Collection by Unique Pines (/s/10088518/29/Pinecest-Collection). Dipper asks Mabel out on a fancy date, but they are kicked out of the restaurant when the owner finds out they are twins, and this information spreads around Gravity Falls quickly.
1. Flowers

Dipper thought and thought and thought. He had no idea how he was going to work this out.

Dipper held the flowers in his hand, walking around in the small closet space of his room so that Mabel couldn't see him...and thought.

_How am I going to ask her out?_ he thought. _Should I just go up to her and ask? Should I be romantic? I just don't..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dipper's watch buzzed. _5:30!_ That was the perfect time to ask her out. He was out of time. He peeked out of the closet to make sure Mabel wasn't there, and walked out in satisfaction. Mabel walked into the room, and Dipper hid the flowers behind his back, his cheeks slightly red.

He breathed in and walked up to her. "Hey, Mabel!"

"Hey, Dip!" She replied. She was wearing a red sweater with a yellow lightning strike on it, a pink skirt, and a purple headband with a butterfly on one side. "Umm...anything up? You look kinda sweaty there."

"Mabel, there's a question my heart is burning to ask you." Dipper started. "This may seem kind of..." He started blushing. "..._very_ awkward..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to know...would you like to..."

"Yes?"

"Like..." Breath in, "to..." breathe out. "L-L..."

"Dipper, spit it out."

Dipper sighed one more time and finally let it out. As he asked the question, his cheeks burned red and he revealed the flowers to Mabel. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"A...a date?" Mabel wondered. Dipper nodded in reply. "But...we're _twins_!"

"That's what makes this kind of awkward, but Mabel...I love you!" Dipper responded. "This question has been burning in my heart for days, and I just wanted to find the right moment and right way to ask you...

"So please tell me...would you like to go on a date with me?"

Mabel blushed. "I...I don't know..." The question floated around Mabel's head for a few minutes. Both of them sat on Mabel's bed while they thought about it, and soon, Mabel stood up and answered.

"Dipper..." Mabel started, and Dipper looked up to her, waiting for the final answer. "...yes. I will go on a date with you."

Dipper smiled and gave Mabel the flowers and walked out of the room. Mabel saw there was a note attached to the flowers and gave it a good look:

_Meet me at The Club_

_8:30PM tomorrow_

_~Lord Dippingsauce~_


	2. Stan

Dipper spent the entire following day getting ready. He got himself a tuxedo and a bowtie to wear and sprayed himself with specially-picked cologne. This was not only his first date with Mabel - but his first date in all. He had to get this right.

It was 8:00. Dipper walked downstairs and was about to walk out the door, but was grabbed by Stan and pulled right into his face.

Stan scrolled his eyes down to his clothes and back up, then sniffed him. "Manly cologne..."

Dipper had a very worried look on his face, only for Stan to let him go and sigh, then smile.

"Alright!" Stan started. "Whooo's the lucky girl?"

Dipper was very shocked. _Come on, Dipper, think of a name! THINK OF A NAME!_ he thought to himself.

"Umm..." _THINK OF IT! _"M-Miranda?"

"Dipper, I know you can do better than that. Tell me the truth."

"I..." Dipper stopped in shock. _Spit it out, Dipper._ He didn't want to tell Stan, but...

"Grunkle Stan...I'll tell you, but only if you can keep this between the two of us...and 'her' of course."

"My lips-" Stan made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut. "-are sealed."

"It's..." Stan stared. "It-it's..." Stan continued to stare. "It's..."

When Dipper finally spat it out, his face became a complete red. "It's Mabel."

"_WHAT?!_" Stan replied in shock. He looked around himself to make sure nobody can hear, and then whispered. "You're dating your own sister? Dipper, you know that's wrong."

"It's true love, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied. "It's never wrong."

Dipper walked out the door before Stan could say another word. Stan was definitely shocked about this...he doesn't want to interfere, and agrees with Dipper, but even if he didn't agree...

There was nothing he could do about it now that Dipper is out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yo, guys! I don't normally do this, only in a special circumstance really. If any of you see a lack of updates on this story, it's mostly because this is my first fanfiction and so I don't have my ideas in order just yet. I may wait for a few reviews before updating. Thank you, and please be patient! Goodbye!

_~Friend of Your Friend_


End file.
